


At First Sight

by AMNigma



Series: Code Geass | Rai's Series [1]
Category: Code Geass
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, I Tried, M/M, Rewrite of Season 1 Episode 5 but Rai instead of Euphemia.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24831406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMNigma/pseuds/AMNigma
Summary: After being discharged from false claims of being a murderer, Suzaku was about to head home, but an angel fell from the sky.
Relationships: Kururugi Suzaku/Rai
Series: Code Geass | Rai's Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796155
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	At First Sight

**Author's Note:**

> Request from Aster4Jaden in tumblr so thank them for this. Enjoy!

“Watch out!” the voice wasn’t enough to be a warning as something heavy had already hit his own. 

After all the training he did as an Honorary Britannian soldier, Suzaku’s body has bulked up. He was thankful for it as it helped him be sturdier in the face of danger, but the specially-made controller panel of the knightframe he’d been given was something he was still sorry about. 

Another thing he was thankful for with his bulk, was how easy it was to lift stuff up. So a falling body from the sky was a piece of cake. 

Suzaku could smell the faint scent of sweet vanilla, as the silver-hair registered. The guy was a lot smaller compared to Suzaku’s body. Probably the size he was a year ago before all his training started. 

“Are you okay?” 

“Wow, your arms are big!” it was probably meant as a compliment, but it made Suzaku feel embarrassed. “Thanks, and sorry. I wasn’t expecting anyone to be walking at that exact moment.” 

The blue eyes that shone like topaz were mesmerizing, “Um, that’s okay. I wasn’t expecting anyone to be falling from the sky at any time, either.” The guy smiled and clung to Suzaku’s forearms. He felt a momentary surge of pride. Then he thought that maybe the guy was mocking him. “Is something wrong?” 

“Yep,” as soon as the silver-haired guy said this, a loud growl was heard. “Care to tour me around?” 

“Eh?”

The guy in his arms stood up and offered a hand. “I don’t think I’ve introduced myself. I’m Rai. Nice to meet you.” 

“Rai?” Suzaku smiled at that. For someone who looked like a full-blooded Britannian, he sure had a Japanese-like name. 

“Yep,” Rai nodded. 

Suzaku stood up properly as well, before bending back down to pick up the bag he didn’t notice he dropped before catching Rai. “I’m--” 

He held the strap of his bag, and as he looked at Rai’s direction his lips were covered with a finger. “Celebrities should keep a low profile, shouldn’t they?” 

The finger on his lips was dainty and soft. Oh so soft. Suzaku was tempted to bite it and lick. He kept himself in check. Suzaku was raised by Japan’s last Prime Minister. He shouldn’t act on such desires. 

Gulping, Suzaku was about to speak before the guy whispered. “The famous Private Suzaku Kururugi, son of Japan’s last Genbu Kururugi, am I right?” 

Suzaku wondered if Rai was part of the purist faction and was there to take him, but judging on the guy’s clothes-- a white jacket with gold beads over a printed black shirt and dark jeans-- it screamed of brands and styles made for Japanese teenagers. A purist wouldn’t use such things, right?

Standing up straight, he slung his bag back to his back. “Shall we go then?” 

“Lead the way,” the calm tone was slightly different from what Suzaku had expected. For someone so lively a moment ago, the guy was not calm and all calculated smiles. 

Suzaku walked towards the park. He felt the presence of Rai beside him for the most part, but as soon as he was about to turn a bend, he felt the presence gone. Turning back, he saw Rai’s back kneeling on the ground, with the guy’s hands on his head, as if showing cat ears. 

“Meow~” Rai’s sweet voice purred. Curious, Suzaku walked over. There was a cat in front of Rai. 

“Rai?” Suzaku called to his companion, but Rai seemed to be immersed in the conversation with the cat. 

“Are you  _ meow _ kay Mr. Kitty?” 

Suzaku saw those hands caress the cat’s face and the cat seemed to love the feeling. Smiling, he appreciated the view. The cat moved towards Rai to ask for more affection and Rai carried the little kit in his arms before turning it around and showing it to Suzaku. 

Rai made a move to offer the cat to be touched. Suzaku was much too happy to oblige, he offered his arm only to be bitten by the cat. 

~~

They saved the cat and were finally alone. Suzaku was concerned by the stares that they were being given as they walked the streets of the city. Suzaku understood the concern the moment he looked at their reflection from one of the shops they passed by.

Rai’s head was just the height of Suzaku’s armpits and Rai’s entire body was probably just slightly bigger than Suzaku’s biceps. He began to be overly conscious of his body, even though he was fully clothed. 

“Come on!” Rai had pushed Suzaku into a changing stall of a small boutique. “I’ll give you some clothes to try, so strip off.”

Suzaku sighed, not believing that he was being dragged around. Dropping his bag on the floor, he looked at a clearer reflection of himself in the mirror. He really was big, wasn’t he? He removed his jacket and his shirt before hanging them on the clothesline prepared within the fitting room. 

“Hey, you there?” he heard Rai’s voice. 

“Here.” 

Suzaku heard the curtain open and his topless for was revealed. Rai entered the small enclosure and gave him some clothes. 

“Wow, you’re really ripped. These muscles are well-preserved, you must have worked out a lot.” Rai’s statements were all said nonchalantly like they were facts you learn at school and not an observation of someone else’s body. Suzaku felt Rais’ hands on his arms and Suzaku immediately felt all his blood rush down. 

“Wha-what--” 

“Your biceps are hard, too. You look like a chiseled Adonis. And these pecs. Your hairline as well. No wonder you’re famous. These abs.” Suzaku felt Rai’s hands on his stomach. “You’ve got a ton of scars, and your body is rough. I wonder-- Anyway, here are your clothes, try them on, then let’s eat later.”

With that, Rai left Suzaku alone in the fitting room. Suzaku released a breath he didn’t know he held for so long.

~~

“This is  _ ze _ best!” Rai exclaimed happily and Suzaku smiled. They were eating crêpe at the moment. The guy seemed to like sweet things. 

“Russian,” he asked, the momentary lapse in the accent didn’t escape his ears.

Rai didn’t answer, Suzaku didn’t push the subject. 

~~

“Suzaku,” it was the first time he heard the name from those lips. Suzaku turned to the guy. “Could you take me somewhere else?” 

With all that had happened that day, Suzaku felt like a lackey, but it wasn’t a bad feeling at all. “Anywhere you want to go, I’ll take you.” 

Suddenly the atmosphere turned tense. “Shinjuku. I want to go to Shinjuku.” 

~~

The papers that were posted, one on to of each other, had handwritten messages of love and compassion for those who have died. Suzaku didn’t know why someone as light-spirited and seemingly innocent as Rai wanted to check the place out, but Suzaku had no reason to deny the guy his request. 

Graves had flooded the ground, some marked, some left alone. Suzaku saw Rai’s eyes glimmer with something akin to sadness before it disappeared with the setting sun. 

They heard tourists take pictures of former famous sites and Suzaku was thankful for the compassion and anger reflected in Rai’s eyes as those blue jewels glared at the students disrespecting the area filled with the dead bodies of once innocent lives. 

~~

“Suzaku, are you okay?” Rai’s voice had a distinct way to calm him down. 

The words of his fellow Japanese men were understandable. After all, if he were in their shoes, he may have thought the same thing. Suzaku was prepared for the hate he’d receive from people who didn’t understand his ideals, but the pain of hearing it from someone who is also Japanese still hurt. 

“I’m not okay! Look at what happened to my Prime G and LX-4,” one of the student tourists had complained and Suzaku was prepared to apologize. 

“Why’d you wait so long, damn it! Some ‘honorary citizen’ you are! You could have defeated them with one hand if you really wanted to, sooner!” The other one said. 

“Why’d you let them go? You should have killed them! They’ve killed tons of Elevens too, haven’t they? Who do you think has taken care of you all--” 

Before the guy could finish his statement, or before Suzaku could formally apologize, Rai had already slapped the talking student square in the face.

Shocked, Suzaku stared. 

“You are not allowed to insult this man any longer,” it sounded like an order and Suzaku felt a rumbling in his stomach, akin to times he reminisced his childhood. 

~~

They heard the explosion nearby after Suzaku had explained his ideals to Rai. He’s never opened his heart up to anyone like this. He’s never ranted to anyone about what he wanted to do. It was a good feeling. Like easing off a burden. 

“Suzaku-kun!” a familiar voice called. 

“Cecile-san?” Suzaku ran towards the vehicle that had just stopped near where they were.

“It’s dangerous here. Get in!” 

Lloyd-san appeared from behind Cecile-san. “The purebloods are having a squabble. Let’s get out of here. Also, too bad about your acquittal. Now you have to work for me again.”

“Please wait!” Suzaku asked, resolute on what to do at the moment. “Isn’t this a chance to get battle data for Lancelot?” 

Thankfully, Lloyd seemed interested in his plans. Suzaku turned back to say goodbye to Rai, but the guy was no longer behind him. 

~~

He saw the situation, 8 knightframes were attacking one that was alone. Suzaku was thankful for the space within Lancelot for him to pilot it. It was easy to move.

“Stop it! Aren’t all of you Britannian soldiers?” Suzaku had asked as he interfered with the battle. 

“What does the Special Corps want here? Anyone who interferes will die!” 

Suzaku wasn’t stupid. He knew that even with Lancelot, 8 against two didn’t give a favorable outcome, but he had to at least  _ try _ . 

“No! I am not one to ignore a meaningless battle that will end in a meaningless death.” Releasing two swords from the side of the frame, Suzaku prepared himself. 

Suzaku saw their attacks and tried to evade as much as he could. Focusing on defeating one of them at a time, Suzaku tried his best to cut out of all their attacks and had them focus on hitting him instead of the already battered knightframe. 

When Suzaku saw the warning of the battered knightframe being attacked, he ceased his movements and went to defend the victim, only to be tangled in several rope claws. He struggled to cut off the rope as he was being held down, but after a moment, shots were fired from nearby and Suzaku could no longer feel being tied down. 

Looking at the surroundings, two new knightframes had arrived. A Sutherland and one unfamiliar one, that looked a lot like his own. The other Sutherland had defended the battered one while the new knightframe stood to defend Suzaku. 

“Cease this at once!” it was a familiar voice, albeit over the communicator of his own knightframe. 

“Whoever you are, you three are the ones interrupting official business!” one of the other units had screamed. 

A release sound of the cockpit was heard and Rai revealed himself as the pilot of the other knightframe. 

“In my name as the fourth prince of this Empire, Raizel di Britannia, I order you all to cease this at once!” 

“Eh, Rai?” Suzaku’s memories flashed back to the rest of the day. No wonder the guy had so much elegance in him. 

The knightframes had kneeled down as the attackers began to apologize. Suzaku saw Rai jump down from his knight frame and onto the ground. Suzaku followed suit. 

“Your highness!” Suzaku ran towards the silver-haired guy who was now smiling sadly at Suzaku. “I had no idea who you were, please forgive me.” He kneeled down and dared not to look the royal in his eyes. 

“Suzaku,” he heard the faint voice as the footsteps in front of him grew closer. “I want to change the Empire for the better, too.” Suzaku could feel how resolute the statement was. 

He kept his head bowed, but Suzaku felt Rai’s familiar hands touch his face. Looking up, he felt both soft hands cup his’s cheeks to tilt his head up, Rai was looking down on him at this point of view, contrary to the whole day when Suzaku was looking down to meet Rai’s eyes. It was a refreshing feeling. Definitely not a bad one. 

Rai smiled, as he covered the setting sun. The orange hues of the sky had given a faint glow to the guy’s skin. “Will you help me?” 

“Yeah,” he answered, probably a little too fast, but it didn’t matter. 

Rai smiled and Suzaku thought it was a beautiful view.


End file.
